


The Nature of the Optimist

by Kaleuh



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is in LOVE with you, F/M, First Love, First Time, Mutual Pining, Reader is a Cis Girl, Reader is a sunshiney optimist, Reader is also a tree hugger, Slow Burn, True Love, Two Optimists Find Each Other In A Cynical World, You and David Talk About Life, domestic fantasies/situations with you and David caring for the campers together, reader is just as vanilla as david, takes place a year after the Camp Camp seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleuh/pseuds/Kaleuh
Summary: You were always made to feel like a fool for loving the world so much -- having an open heart is a brave feat in a reality full of jaded pessimists. You always mused that you were the only one left; that optimists and life-lovers have all gone extinct but you.Then you found a summer camp.





	1. The Nature of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it's been literal years since I've written a fic -- two at the very least. Anyway, upon watching Camp Camp I was completely struck and smitten by David's optimistic personality. Seeing a character with the same mannerisms, habits, and world views as me made me feel so at ease with the fact that there's someone else like me out there who loves life and nature while constantly being put down about it!! Optimist representation matters!!
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to express that in a way that maybe other people can enjoy. I truly don't know where I'm going with this fic, but it's definitely going to be a lot of dialogue on happiness and life. Extra tags for what this will contain/notable stuff is in the tags. There's zero update schedule, and for all I know it might just randomly stop updating. That said, I hope you enjoy!!

You really missed these mountains.

There was a time where these impromptu trips into nature were the norm -- your college buddies would bust into your room and tell you about these places in the peaks you’d never been to before. Back then, you were new to the area -- you’d opted to stay in the state for school, but your hometown could never prepare you for the ineffability of the mountains and forests. Here, adventure was always either a short hike or a long, winding car ride away -- around the heights of the mountainside, sailing above the tops of oaks and pines. Windows down, laughter trailing behind you. And the sky -- oh, _the sky_ \-- it was infinite. There was no air pollution to weigh the color down -- to weigh on the spirit of nature itself. Even now, after all the memories, there was still an air of mystery, here.  
  
‘Here’ was broad. Anywhere that was near your college town you considered to be your home -- anywhere that was near these mountains, that is. You were ecstatic during your recent revisits to the surrounding areas -- the hiking, the waterfall-spotting, swimming in the creek you loved -- the world was so enchanting.

It was an opinion that not many people shared with you.

In fact, you really felt like the only one of your kind, sometimes. Your friends would always tease you about your optimism, or your bubbly personality -- or how ‘overly sentimental’ about life and nature you were. You couldn’t help it! There was so much to adore about the whole entire world -- with such wonderful things, you really couldn’t understand how anyone could see the whole experience as bad.

It made you feel a bit separated from people -- but the one thing you could never feel separated from was nature.

And that was why you were here -- a mini roadtrip upstate to see your friends, and also to reconnect with the part of nature that made you fall in love with being alive -- the thing that had granted you what you thought of as ‘eternal happiness.’ You’d graduated about two years ago, and while there was a bit of a dip in your career, you wanted to seek out any more wisdom the winding roads of the forest had in store for you --

and you did this by driving. Far. You were way up in the peaks and there were town names popping up that you didn’t recognize -- what started as an exciting, “Getting Adventurously Lost But With The Comfort Of Having A GPS” journey, now wasn’t so exciting -- because you were so high up, your signal was dropped.

You really didn’t think this through.

Getting a bit anxious, you decide that you’ll travel to the nearest rest stop as soon as the exit comes up. A sign approaches for a town stop called _Sleepy Peak_ , but it’s not for quite a few exits. You check your gas tank.

You _really_ didn’t think this through.

Panicking just slightly, you see a handmade, wooden road-sign up ahead with arrows pointing down a dirt road:

_Lake Lilac: Next Right!_

A small, painted picture of a tent next to the lettering gave you hope -- if anything, it looked as if there would at least be people around to help you if your car ran out of gas.

You take a breath and turn right.

* * *

The road was a little bumpy with rocks and gravel along the dirt, but it was a calming change of pace from the winding road. Next to you on each side were trees; forests as far as the eye could see -- and not too far down the way, you could see streams which stretched into a river on the passenger’s side.

“I must be getting close...” You mutter to yourself, dreamily dazed by the dazzling sparkle of the light upon the water. If ‘Lake Lilac’ was anything close to the beauty of your current surroundings, you decided you might do a bit more adventuring than anticipated before heading home.

There were always those parts in your favorite movies, like _Anastasia_ , where the stray dog leads the lost princess down a road that starts her journey. You knew logically that ‘signs’ didn’t exist, but this never stopped you from looking for your stray dog anyway. 

Up in the distance, you think you see a cabin peeking from afar. Keeping the little tent picture from the sign in mind, you presume that Lake Lilac may also be a camping ground -- which relieves any worry that there would be no one there to help you. As you approach the campsite, you spot a yellow bus parked a bit of a ways outside the archway entrance. 

“There must be kids here,” you slow your speed. “better park away, too.”

You break before the bus, pulling in to parallel next to it. Your gas light was on, but you weren’t going to get much farther without knowing where the next rest stop was. You turned the ignition off and stepped outside of the car, smoothing out your sundress and shutting the door behind you without looking. 

What a _beautiful_ place.

Butterflies dance around the area, with wildflowers decorating the way. You start to walk -- the sign on the archway now readable:

_Camp Camp_...Bell?

It sort of seems like the last few letters fell off. You give a small, questioning smile and continue walking. Once through the wooden arch, you don’t find anyone near.

“Hello?” You hesitantly say.

Something shuffles in the trees to your left.

Curious, you cautiously step into the wooded area, sticks crunching underneath your feet.  
  
You felt guilty for trespassing -- especially with children around. The rustling continued, and the closer you got toward it, the more you could hear... struggling.

You looked around, cocking your head to the side and making your way to the source.  
  
“Hello?”

Your attention was immediately grabbed by a thick, wide tree -- or moreso, what decorated a branch of it. 

There was a glimpse of a man, hanging nearly upside-down from the arm of the tree -- swinging by a rope that trapped his foot. It was quite a sight to see -- he tangled with the knot, a few strained noises escaping him as he attempted to free himself. Considering his predicament, he seemed a bit too distracted with his situation to have heard you. You attempt to catch his attention again, abandoning your thoughts of finding the person in charge to help this... boy.

“Hell-”  
“ _Oh!_ ”

The first syllable of your greeting startles him to the point of falling back, fully upside-down. You jump back just a bit, while he spins and swings a little from the rope -- both of you shocked for a moment before he’s dangling lightly before you -- in close proximity to your face.

Sea-green eyes that somehow remind you of your own meet you.

From upside-down, you can see he looks to be your age -- deep auburn-red hair was tousled on his head, while his long figure was decorated with boy-scout looking clothes -- a yellow bandana clung to him, tied neatly at the back of his neck.

He was giving you a sort of look -- one of curious surprise that most certainly echoed your own. You watched his eyes scan you from head to toe in way he thought was conspicuous. Neither of you said anything for a moment -- leaving only the birds and forest backdrop to fill the silence.  
  
Somehow, it was comfortable; like something strangely perfect just happened.

“...Do you...need help?” You sheepishly smile.

He looked confused for a moment -- dazed from something.

“Wh-- oh!” He starts, almost as if he’d forgotten he was upside-down in the first place. “Oh, this? Haha! No, no trouble here, miss -- just --” he budges up to try pulling at the knot around his ankle once more. “Need to -- tug a bit here and there --”

“Are you sure? I can like, hold you in place!”  
“Oh, it’s no problem! I’ve been doing this for years!” He breathes out, dangling wildly.  
“That looks kind of hard to do while you’re swinging around,” You laugh. “Here--”

You position yourself close underneath him, steadying his back as he hunches up to work at the rope. 

“Wow, thanks! I don’t know how long it would have taken me to--”

The knot quickly untangles from around his leg -- he lets out a short yelp as he clambers to the ground with you exclaiming in tow.

You find yourself braced still on the forest floor, with the weight of the man lain out across your stomach. You find no bumps or bruises on yourself -- but the stranger himself appeared dizzy-eyed as he lifted his head up to place on his hand. How long had he been hanging there?

He blinks himself back into consciousness and gasps, cartoonishly throwing himself off of you and tripping over himself to get up.

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry, Miss, are you alright!?” He finally manages to scramble to his feet. “Here, let me help you u _h--”_ The young man dizzily wobbles on his feet, hand to his head, having gotten up _far_ too fast after a head-spinning fall to the ground to begin with. You quickly jump up to steady him before he topples.

“Woah woah woah, hang on! I gotcha,” you say, taking his arm and supporting his weight, from one side to the other. He blinks woozily before finally focusing on you -- both hands gentle at his arms. He still seems a little disoriented. The forest ambience is present as you speak.

“Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah...”  
“You didn’t hit your head, did you?” You ask, nearly reaching up to touch him.  
“Ohh, this ol’ thing has been through a lot worse!” he smiles brightly, giving himself a soft-knock to the skull. He seemed chipper as ever, as if getting tangled up like that was an every day event. You smile and sort of laugh at his response, which makes him smile. You realize your hand still lingered on his arm -- you shyly take it away, hoping to be subtle.

“Are _you_ alright, though? I didn’t mean to fall on you,” He asks, rather self conscious suddenly, kneading his hands together with an attentive stare.

“Oh I’m fine! I was the one who was _dropping_ in to begin with!” You reply with a shrug, hoping to lighten him. He beams, and you feel like you won something.

“Well, isn’t that a coincidence!” He nudges you. “Looks like I was in the right tree at the right time!”

You laugh, looking back to the branch. “How did you get stuck up there, anyway?”

“Oh, it was _great!_ A few days ago we had the kids practice making rope snare traps, then today, Max, Nikki and Neil got together and secretly set these all around Camp Campbell! They _really_ listened -- the craftsmanship and knot work on this one was _so_ perfect,” he spoke with absolute delight, linking his hands together and leaning them against his face. “I’m _so_ proud.” His eyes glisten.

You smiled incredulously, puzzled by what seemed to be some pretty mischievous conduct on the kids’ part, but joyed at his pride.

“How long were you up there for?”  
“Not too long! This time I think it was only half an hour!”  
  
_This time?_  
  
Before you could think any further, something crosses your mind -- your own revelation was evident to the boy as you light up to speak.

“Ohhh, wait a minute! Do you run the camp here?”  
“As a matter of fact I do!” He straightens his neckerchief with an adorable self importance. Your eyes were bright.

“Oh that’s perfect! I was actually looking for you -- I mean, or anyone who works here -- I’m a little lost and my car is almost out of gas and I know the next town isn’t for a few miles,” you start to explain, and he speaks before you can continue on.

“Well you’re in luck, Miss! You just-so-happened to have happened upon the most magical place in Sleepy Peak!” His hands gesticulate with him as he speaks. He was so animated it was hard to believe you didn’t actually wind up at Disney or something. “We’ll call someone right up for you -- and you can enjoy all the sights and sounds of Camp Campbell while you wait!” He begins to walk toward the camp, but stops in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, with all this excitement I completely forgot to ask for your name!” He speaks with a hint of bashfulness. You smile, giving your name while putting out a friendly palm. He beams, usually having to be the one who puts out his hand first. He repeats your name with the handshake, almost as if to help him memorize it.

“Well, it’s great to meet you! My name is David, and I’m the Head Counselor here at Camp Campbell.” he speaks as the two of you walk toward the cabins. 

“So this is a summer camp?” You ask.  
“Ohh, it’s a little bit of everything,” He says, with a joyful coyness you can’t quite place. David walked with an air of love for everything around him, as if he were taking it all in for the first time. You tear your eyes away from him in order to take in the scenery around you, and he notices you marvel.

“It’s so beautiful here,” You say with wonder. Something in David sparked as he watched you, unable to hear a hint of irony in your statement.

The sun shines a little brighter as the two of you walk in sync.


	2. Adventure Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for the great feedback/kudos/bookmarks/views!! The reception of the first chapter really had me surprised!! My contract job is ending so that also means I should have more time to write now. I'm trying to set a minimum of 2000 words per chapter, but who knows if I'll be able to stick with that;;
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!

David led you back to the center of the camping grounds, where you could see the "Mess Hall" before you.

"...And that's our Mess Hall, and that's our school bus over there, and that's our -- ohp," 

Before David could continue pointing any other detail of the camp out, he gives some kind of salute as the two of you pass a flag standing at full height on a pole. You looked to where he was saluting, and read the green and yellow banner: _CAMP CAMPBELL_ arched across the logo, with a bold _CAMPE DIEM_ right underneath. You turn to look back at David, given enough conversational space to ask what the salute was for, but he beats you to the punch before you can even speak.

"And that's our Camp Campbell flag! I always gotta give it the ol' Camp Campbell salute every time I see it," he explains fondly, marching forward. 

You giggle, enthralled by his enthusiasm, and feeling partially as if you were on a tour. You could tell this camp meant a lot to him, just within the five minutes of knowing him. 

"Is that a tradition here?"

"For me it is!"

You smile. He's definitely got some history with the place, that's for sure.

"The Counselors' Cabin is right this way, though -- we'll see who we can call to get your car back on the road -- and, if I'm not mistaken, we should have a few spare maps in store so we can figure out how to get you home!" He spoke confidently.  
  
"Lead the way!" You say, with equal pep.

The two of you reach the Counselor's Cabin -- once inside, you notice two different aesthetics. One side of the room was decorated with posters of monster movies and trashy magazines -- the other was neatly organized and featured a cork-board of "camp memories." You guessed which side was David's before he even walked to his desk.

"Now I know they've gotta be around here somewhere..." He mutters, rummaging through the desk drawers. This leaves you with a bit of time to examine the cork-board a little more closely. Your eye immediately catches a photo of David, another counselor, and what appears to be a group of campers. You audibly "aww," and David perks his head up to look at you.

You glance back, laughing slightly. "Sorry, I was just -- are these the kids you were talking about?" You ask, pointing to the photo. David beams.

"Why, yes! Yes they are!" David answers brightly. "Isn't that such a great photo? We really are just one big family here," He slows his searching, looking over the cork-board with you.  
  
"You really are! You're so lucky," You sigh. "I really miss working with kids."

He stops.

"You...have experience working with kids?" He asks. You nod, smiling reminiscently. 

"I used to -- don't _laugh_ ," You quip, knowing full well he wouldn't. "But I used to do kids' parties," You explain. "I would dress up as whatever Disney Princess or character a kid loved and do things like paint faces, make up party games, sing songs..." You notice your own voice getting a little nostalgic. "It was the funnest job I ever had. Maybe even the best."

"Wow...there's nothing to laugh at there," He says, fully immersed in your words. "But what made you quit?"

"I had to go to college!" You reply, noticing he wasn't totally interested in looking for those maps anymore. "Plus, the kids I usually did the parties for started getting too old for them. It's no joke when they say ‘they grow up so fast,’" You muse.

"Heh, believe me I hear you on that one," He smiles knowingly.

"I wish I could have kept going with it, but I'm super glad I went away to school -- technically, that's sort of why I'm here."

"Ohhh, so you're a student from one of the colleges over the mountainside!" He guesses.

"Was!” You respond. “I graduated last year and had to move back home -- which is _way_ downstate.”

“Oh,” He looks quizzically for a moment. “Then, what brings you back here?”

You give a sentimental smile. “To tell you the truth? I just really missed these mountains,” You say, gazing out at nothing in particular. “I’ve always felt super connected to nature -- and when I got to _live_ here I just fell in love with _everything._ The sun, the sky, the trees -- everything. I guess it’s kind of weird to say, but this whole place sort of gave me an eternal happiness? It all just made me really understand how wonderful life is, and I wanted to reconnect with the place that got me to see that,” You speak reflectively. You didn’t notice until now, but David’s eyes were wide with a shine, and it almost seemed like he was completely enraptured by your story. You suddenly realize how much you were talking.

“Sorry,” You backpedal self consciously. You aren’t sure why you opened up that much to someone who was basically a stranger, but you couldn’t help it. There was something about David that seemed so _openhearted_ \-- like he wouldn’t find any of that weird. Yet knowing how far-fetched “eternal happiness” sounded, you didn’t want to push it. “I know that all must sound crazy--”

“No, it doesn’t!” He interjects, shaking himself out of his gaze. He looks at you in that dazey kind of way that reminded you of how he looked when he first saw you. His voice takes a softer tone. “It really, really doesn’t.”  
  
And for a moment, it _does_ feel like the two of you are back in the forest. He seems to be searching your eyes for something, and you find yourself unable to tear yours away from his. There’s silence.

“Uh,” He snaps back to reality, motioning to search another desk drawer for those maps. “W-what I mean is, I completely agree! There’s nothing more magical than the Sleepy Peak region -- I _totally_ get where you’re coming from,” He stammers, shuffling through the papers as if to repurpose himself.

“ _Right?_ Ugh, I wish I didn’t have to go back home. If only there was some way I could stay here,” You sigh. David stops again.

“Wait a second...” He looks to you. “By any chance, do you happen to have a job back home?” You shake your head.  
  
“Honestly, I haven’t worked in a little bit,” You confess. “It’s been kind of tough finding anything since I graduated.”  
  
His eyes light up and he _beams._

“Well how would you feel about working with kids again?”

You blink. 

“Wait -- do you mean...here?”

He nods, grinning. “Yes! Oh, it would be _wonderful_ \-- Gwen and I have been looking for another camp counselor ever since last year, and I think you’d be a _perfect_ fit!” He jabbers excitedly. You stand there in mild disbelief -- you’ve barely known the man for half an hour and he’s offering you a job?

“Oh, wow, David that’s...amazing, but...I don’t live around here,” You say, sad to let him down.

“You’d live right here!” He chirps, as if ready for your reply. “Being a camp counselor is free room and board!” 

The surprise is evident on your face, and it only causes David to smile brighter. You can hardly believe it.

“Really?” You ask, perking up. 

“Really really!”

This was starting to sound like a dream come true. A summer around the most beautiful place you’ve ever known? Not having to live with your parents? Getting to work with kids again? Free room and board _with_ pay? You were surprised this job hadn’t already been snatched up! A glimmer came into your eyes as you were about to make one of the most impulsive decisions of your life.

“I’ll do it!” You clasp your hands together, eyes sparkling. David’s expression seemed to match your own as he cheered.

“Oh this is so great!” He exclaims, rummaging through the drawer, quickly pulling out a small packet of papers. “Here’s everything you need to fill out, and it also includes the official Camp Campbell Counselor Manual!” He says, pushing the packet toward you with one hand and putting out an open palm with the other. You grab the packet and take his hand, which he shakes vigorously.

“Welcome aboard, new co-counsel--”

The blissful moment was interrupted by the sound of the cabin door slamming open, to where you and David eyed a particularly stressed looking woman -- and you recognized her to be the one from the photo.

“David, we have a situation in the Mess H--”

She stared at you and David in mid handshake, trying to analyze the situation.

“Oh, Gwen! I’m so glad you’re here,” David waves. “This is--”

An explosion sounded in the distance.

“Introductions later -- Mess Hall, _now.”_ She said, bolting without another word. David instinctively moved to go, stopping to blink back at you.

“I’ll come with you!” You say, rushing out with him.

“Are you sure? It might be dangerous,” He frowns, running with you.

“Hey, I’m a counselor now, aren’t I? If there’s kids in trouble, it’s my job to help too!” You say, panting as you approach the Hall. David looks at you with wide eyed surprise, nodding and nearing the door.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting when David swung the entrance of the Mess Hall open. A boiler eruption or kitchen fire, sure -- those were plausible for the panic. 

This was something _entirely_ next level.

“YOU ASSHOLES ARE WASTING ALL THE SODA!”  
”IT’S DIET, WHO CARES?”  
“QUICK, PUT ANOTHER IN!”  
_“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”_

The Mess Hall floor was flooded with soda, and more fountained through the air as a boy in a yellow sweater popped a few Mentos into one of the bottles -- causing another outrageous explosion; one of the likes which you’ve never seen.

David quickly goes to shield you as the walls -- and children -- were coated in the sticky soft drink. Gwen stood beside you, blankly using her clipboard to shelter her face from the soda cascade -- almost as if this were just an average day for her. Some kids were cheering, others were loud with dissonance.  
It was _absolute discord._

David’s cheery face -- which was now splashed with the liquid -- turned sour with disapproval very quickly.

“Kids, that is enough!” He yelled. The kids ceased fire, but it seemed they’d only done so because they were out of bottles.  
  
“What on _earth_ is going on here?” David pushed. This was the first time you’d seen anything that wasn’t a smile on his face, but even then, it seemed more like a scolding pout.

“A turf war!” One kid dramatically declared. “Two sides, both alike in dignity--”  
“Shut up, nerd!” A bulky, ginger kid said, giving the first a punch to the arm.  
“My hat is ruined!” One with a vest announced dejectedly.  
“My _cape_ is ruined!” Another lisped.  
  
“How exactly did this happen?” David tapped his foot.

“Neil was doing science!” A kid wearing a fishbowl chimed.  
“SPACE KID!” A trio of kids shouted.

You look over at the small group and wonder if these were the kids David had spoken about when you first helped him out of the trap. One was the boy you’d seen putting the stack of candies into the soda, another was a blue-ish haired girl in corduroys, and the third--

The third was looking right at you.  
  
You blinked as the boy in the hoodie stared you down, making you feel like an imperfection on the camp’s face. You couldn’t place why, but you felt somewhat intimidated by him.

“Do you three care to explain?” Both yours and the kid’s attention shifted back to David as he spoke. “I have half a mind to take away your pudding privileges for the rest of the week,” He stated, in an obvious attempt to intimidate.

“We found this gross soda in the attic,” the blue haired girl stated, seeming to relive the excitement. “And there are all those cool videos online about what happens when you put those weird candies in, so we wanted to try it!”

“There might have been some biochemical engineering involved in the Mentos,” The one in the turtleneck added. “But we were just...testing the reactions of the gum arabic, gelatin and potassium benzoate?” 

“Yeah _David,_ ” The third finally spoke, voice cold. “Are you really going to punish us for _learning?_ ”

“Well,” David started, clearly backing down from his initial approach. “Even so! I think you owe your fellow campers an apology,” He said, gesturing to the group of kids opposite of them.

“Oh please,” The boy in the hoodie continued. “They were in on it! They’re just mad because we made better bombs,” He motioned to the others.

“There shouldn’t have _been_ bombs, you little shit!” The counselor who you now knew to be Gwen said with exasperation. You were really taken aback to hear her speak to a child that way, and wondered what David would say about it.

“Gwen’s right, Max,” He says, surprisingly glossing over the curse. “This is really something that should have been done outside -- think of all the cleaning Quartermaster has to do!” He scolds. You’re unsure why he wouldn’t just make the kids clean it up themselves, but considering the way the kids spoke to him, you were starting to get the sense that he may have been considered a pushover.

“I’m happy you kids are brushing up on the sciences, so for that, I won’t take away dessert for the week, but there _will_ be none for today,” He spoke, rationalizing that to be a suitable consequence. You watched as Gwen put her face in her hands.

“Wooow, an actual punishment,” Max chided. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you trying to show off in front of a stranger, would it?”

David buckled. “W-what do you mean?”

“I _mean_ who the fuck is this?” He pointed to you. All eyes were now on you as you looked around, big eyed and unsure of what to say.

“Max, language!“ David reprimanded. “That’s no way to speak in front of our new counselor!” He spoke assertively.

“WHAT?” A chorus of shock erupted from the kids.  
“ _What?_ ” Gwen questioned incredulously.

A sea of eyes darted to you. The room was silent.

“...Hi,” You tried to speak brightly, giving a small wave to the crowd. They seemed unimpressed, but you could tell most were trying to pick you apart limb from limb with their gaze, deciphering things about you.  
  
Sort of like a pack of prisoners sizing up a new guy.

“David, you mind telling me when you decided to hire someone _without letting me know_?” Gwen scowled. David was becoming increasingly flustered by the second.

“Uh...well,” He looks back to you, gesturing. “It was kind of a...spur of the moment decision!” He gives an apprehensive smile, awaiting his coworker’s response. She takes a deep breath in and gives a long sigh, putting her hand to her face once more.

“Kids, go wash off and come back here to clean up,” Gwen says with an exhale. She turns her attention back to you and David. “David -- Counselor’s Cabin.” 

Without another word, she held the door open for the campers as they exited in a herd -- with some giving you a few last curious looks. The boy in the hoodie -- who you now knew to be Max -- paused before giving you one last examination with his icy eyes. He scoffs about something, then heads out with the rest of the kids. Gwen trails behind them, giving you two one last look before heading to the cabin.

You and David are left standing in the disaster zone that was the Mess Hall, with soda still dripping from the ceiling -- bottles and wrappers scattered abound. David’s hands were left wrung together -- and he wore a frown that made him look like a hurt puppy. He sighs before finally speaking.

“I’m really sorry,” He says with your name. “I didn’t think you’d experience something that crazy within your first 10 minutes on the job,” He looks crestfallen. “I understand if you want to back out now.”

You ponder the past hour of your life. You got lost in the mountains, wound up at a summer camp, helped a man stuck in a tree, got a new job, and witnessed one of the biggest cafeteria catastrophes you’d ever seen. There were plenty of reasons to bail out -- and seeing how unruly the camp was gave you a good idea of how little control the counselors had over anything. 

But there was the boy in front of you -- and you couldn’t place your finger on it, but there was a sense of kinship you felt from the moment you connected back at the cabin -- and even from the moment you met. There were stories here in this beautiful, unruly place, and you realize -- with all the possibilities in front of you -- that the spark of adventure you felt when you first came to these mountains all that time ago, was back inside you.

You give David a reassuring smile.

“It’s gonna take a little more than soda to scare me away,” You say warmly. David looks to you with those big, sea-green eyes again, genuinely surprised.

“But, we should make sure your coworker is okay with it first,” You remind him.

You watch as the light comes back into him, and just like that, he peps up again.  
  
“Right you are, co-counselor!” He marches to the door, motioning for you to follow. “Come on -- let’s go give Gwen a reason to let you stay!”

You grin and follow him out.


	3. Worth a Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO, TWO IMPORTANT THINGS:
> 
> First, I totally forgot to mention this before but, I run a Camp Camp Discord that's specifically meant for adults! So if you're 18 or over, send me a message over tumblr (Kaleuh.tumblr.com) and I'll give you the link! We're a really chill and small group, so PLEASE don't be shy!! I'd love to get to talk to you all and get to know you!!
> 
> Secondly, I need your help -- I can't decide whether the Reader character's name should continue to be written in without a blank line, or with a blank line (As in, if David should continue to call you "your name" in the narrative text, VS him saying something like "Hey _____!") I don't know what people like better, so if you could comment with which one would make your experience better, I would be so grateful!!
> 
> Thirdly, thank you for following!! I think I should be able to update more than 3 weeks at a time now -- so CHEERS TO THE NEW YEAR!! Hope you all have a fantastic one!!

You make your way over to the cabin with David, who held a newfound sense of confidence about the situation. Your head was still reeling from the sheer absurdity of it all, but you were positive about your decision to stay. Your soul came back to these mountains, searching for its long lost adventure and belonging -- and with all the funny little coincidences piled before you, it seemed that what you were looking for may have just jumped into your lap.

The two of you stand outside the cabin door. David turns to you.

"Okay, I'm going to go in there to talk to Gwen -- it's better if you wait out here for now. Then, after Gwen's all buttered up, she'll come out to meet you and see how great you are!" He grins. You smile back, but can't stop yourself from questioning David's eagerness to hire you. Was it because he really felt that way about you? Or were they just desperate for new counselors? He sensed the apprehension on your face before you could say anything.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing. Gwen's sure to see that you're 100% Camp Campbell material! She's gonna _love_ you!" He says, putting a hand on your shoulder and gesticulating with his words. The look in his eyes reassures you that his sentiment was genuine. You exhale, wondering why you felt yourself making so many grand, sweeping appraisals of the man.

"Okay," You say, reconnecting with the light in his face as he sees you chin up. He steps to the door.

"Just you wait -- you'll be home here in no time!" He says, pointing a small finger gun at you. Before you can even thank him, he's gone inside.  
  


* * *

  
David carefully closes the door to the cabin, turning to see his co-counselor leaned back into her chair.

She did _not_ look happy.

"H-hey, Gwen!" David starts, chipper as ever albeit a bit nervous. "Boy, what an exciting da--"  
"David." She cuts in, clearly unamused. David frowns.

"Alright," He sighs. "I guess I have some explaining to do."  
"Yeah! You're telling me!" Gwen says, standing up. "David -- what the fuck?"

"I know, I know," He placates.

"You didn't _once_ think, 'Gee, maybe Gwen should get involved in this?'" She scolds, pacing the cabin floor. "What happened to that big talk we had about making sure whoever we hire is someone we _both_ agree on?"

"I know! And I'm sorry," He pleads. "But it wasn't planned! It was just..."

"'Spur of the moment,' I know." Gwen mimics, pinching at the bridge of her nose. "David, after _everything_ that happened last year, why on _earth_ would you--"

"It just happened!" David replied pitifully, interjecting. "I was hanging upside-down from a tree, and then she appeared in the forest and helped me, and she told me she was _lost_ and that her car--"

"Oh, even better," Gwen throws her hands up. "We're just hiring _anybody_ who walks out of the woods!" David pauses, staring down.

"I know how it sounds," He says, looking away in reflection. "I just...get a really, _really_ good feeling about her." Gwen lowers her gaze.

"We had a _really_ good feeling about Daniel and Jen, too," She reminds him, arms crossed. "Did you even do a background check on her?"

"...No, I didn't," David admits reluctantly, ashamed of his impulsiveness. He knew he was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, and that sometimes it was his detriment. Keeping the safety of the campers was his number one priority, but his openhearted nature managed to make him impetuous. He looked to Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. You're completely right. I acted without thinking, and considering all of the horrible things that happened last year with new hires...gosh, I really messed up." He says diffidently. "I shouldn't have asked her without asking you. But, that being said...I think she's really something special." He hears Gwen sigh and jumps to continue.

"Hear me out! She's worked with kids before, she _loves_ nature, _and_ she didn't run away from the soda fiasco in the Mess Hall!" He rattles off. "She practically _leapt_ into action when she thought the kids might be in danger! Call it a hunch, but I think she's at least worth a shot!" David babbled, awaiting Gwen's response. She unfolds her arms, resigned to his goodhearted approach to strangers -- no matter how many of them had tried to kill him in the past.

"Listen, David; it's your camp. If you wanna hire her, I can't stop you -- but I'm doing a Google search on her, and if I find _anything_ cult related, I _will_ go Jerry Springer on this girl," She says, pulling out her phone. "What's her name?"

David shared your details with Gwen, who scrolled through pages of the web, keeping an eye out for criminal records. David leaned over her shoulder, eyeing proof of your children's party work -- complete with pictures. There were even a few social media photos of you out in nature, picking apples and twirling in the sun. David seemed to stare for a little too long before Gwen closed the page.

"Well, nothing incriminating here," She concedes. David wipes his forehead with relief.

"So does that mean you'll meet her?"

"I mean, might as well -- I barely got to say a word to her," She shrugs, heading to the door. Based on first impressions, Gwen figured you wouldn't be one to butt heads -- and all in all, it would be nice to have another girl at the camp. She turns the knob, secretly hoping to bond over trashy TV.  
  


* * *

   
You tried not to, but the temptation was too great. After hearing just the faintest bit of raised voices, you found your ear pressed to the door. Your intention was never to get David in trouble, and you felt bad that your presence stirred the pot so much. You could only make out a few key phrases -- _"after everything that happened last year"_ ... _"think she's at least worth a shot"_ ... _"Jerry Springer_ " ... but you felt at ease when there was quiet, despite the fact that it might not _necessarily_ be a good thing. You stepped away from the door with impeccable timing, as Gwen came outside to greet you. She looked at you; doll eyed and dressy. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about what David saw in you -- you seemed to exude kindness without a word. She sighed.

"Hey so, sorry if I came off as an asshole back there, it's just that David and I are supposed to go over new hires together," she began. From the doorway of the cabin, you could see David peeking out hopefully as the two of you interacted. "We've had a few.. _.situations._..in the past where spontaneously hiring people without doing background checks on them wound up working out about as well as you'd think."

"Oh wow, that's okay -- I totally get it!" You reply. "And you didn't come off as an asshole at all -- _I_ was the one who dropped in unannounced!" You say apologetically, putting a hand out to greet her. "Sorry for all the trouble!"

Gwen snorts, taking your hand and shaking it. "Trouble? This is pretty much an average day here. You didn't do anything." In the background, you could see David's face lighting up as Gwen continued. "Plus, it's not like we had any other applicants." You blink with surprise.

"Really? That's funny, because I didn't even come here about the job, actually -- my car was running out of gas and I was lost so I just made the nearest turn here to get help!" You explain. Gwen snickers.

"Yeah, David told me a little about that," she says, motioning toward the door to where she knew David was peeping out from. He only ducked _slightly_ away. "But hey, if you're still up for it after everything that happened in the Mess Hall, it'll be good to have another pair of hands around here," She smiles, before muttering _"God do we need it."_ You giggle.

"Well I'm excited to help! I was looking for a job anyway and it'd be so great to work around nature and kids."

"To each their own," Gwen says, withholding any comments about how you may change your mind about the "kids" part. "Me? I'm just glad to be anywhere that isn't my parents' place." You chuckle again.

" _Believe_ me -- I hear you there." You say, sharing a smile with her.

" _Loooooks_ like someone's making friends!" David exclaims, appearing between the two of you. Gwen rolls her eyes with good nature.

"You're just lucky she didn't turn out to be an ax-murderer." She jests. "Not that that would have been out of the ordinary."  
You laugh lightly, slightly confused.  
  
"What?"

"Uh-- hey, new co-counselor! How about we get your paperwork all filled out so we can get you started?" He says, gesturing to the counselor manual still in your hand.

"Oh, right! Sounds good!" You agree.

"You can go on ahead and take my desk inside the cabin for now, and I'll meet you inside as soon as you're done!" David directs with glee.

"Can do!" You say, heading into the Counselor's Cabin. You faintly overhear David speaking to Gwen about something before the door closes.  
  


* * *

  
It's not long before you realize _why_ there were no other applicants for the job. The rate of pay is abysmally under what the legal minimum wage should be -- explaining the off-the-books method of payment. You shrug it off with the perk of getting free room and board, but start to feel intimidated by the long list of responsibilities you'll have to tend to at the camp -- mainly, being responsible for the welfare of the campers. It wasn't as if you hadn't watched over kids before, but their parents usually weren't too far out of sight -- now, you had to control their safety in the setting of the wilderness. You take a deep breath and exhale, signing the final sheet at the back. If it wound up being something you couldn't handle, you would quit -- but your confidence and excitement overrode any negative feeling. Besides -- it seemed that there were only ten campers total. How hard could it be?

You reread part of the description in the Camp Campbell Counselor Manual.

_"Unlike other summer camps, Camp Campbell doesn't focus on just one singular subject -- instead, it hosts a variety of programs for campers to sign up for, including (but not limited to!): Archery, Hiking, Search & Rescue, Biking, Horseback, Training that will save you from a heart attack, Scuba diving, Miming, Keeping up with rhyming, Football, Limbo, Science, Stunting, Pre-Calc, Spaceships, Treasure hunting..."_

Some of those sounded arbitrarily written to you, but you weren't one to judge. You smile to yourself, realizing what David meant initially when he said the camp was "a little bit of everything." Perhaps the reason attendance was so low was because of how tailored they want each individual camper's experience to be in their programs. You'd have to ask David more about how that works later on.

Almost as if on cue, David stepped through the door, eyeing you at his desk.

"Hey there!" He says your name cheerily. "You finished with those papers?"

"Just did!" You reply readily, standing up to hand them off. "Am I official?"

"Yes you are!" He says, without even looking through the packet. "And -- if you're not too busy with unpacking -- I was wondering if I could give you a tour of the camp so you could get to know the layout! The campers are cleaning the Mess Hall right now, but you'll have the opportunity to _formally_ meet them later on."

"Oh, that sounds great! I'd love to!" You respond. He holds the door open for you, unable to hold back his excitement.

"Oh you're going to just _love_ it here! I can't wait to show you all my favorite parts!"

By a guess, you assumed that he meant the whole camp.  
  


* * *

  
Two glacial eyes peer out of the Mess Hall window, spying you and David walking away on the campgrounds. The rest of the kids halfheartedly clean the floors and tables under the watch of Quartermaster -- who seemed to be more invested in one of Gwen's old magazines.

"So, what's the verdict, Max?" Neil pries, leaning his soda-drenched mop against the wall of the hall for a moment.

"Yeah! What's the plan?" Nikki garbles with a mouthful of floor Mentos.

Max glares out in thought.

"She won't last," He states finally. "She's too nice. She'll crack under the pressure."

"I dunno, she doesn't seem phased so far," Neil counters. "Think she might be another sociopath?"

"Doubt it, but I'm not waiting around to find out," Max answers -- almost boredly -- casually climbing up onto one of the tables.

"Hey assholes! We're causing havoc tonight -- we already deal with two dipshit counselors and I _refuse_ to deal with three," He broadcasts, causing the other campers to pause their cleaning. Some smirk, seeming to have been waiting for Max's rebellious lead. He leers, framing the building exhilaration of the kids around him.

"I don't know about you, but I think the new girl deserves a _big_ Camp Campbell welcome."


	4. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while!! This chapter is literally like 17 pages long!!
> 
> I went with the ____ suggestion and am going to go back in previous chapters to edit it in soon! Thank you for all the nice messages and comments over tumblr, as well as here!! As mentioned, I have an 18+ Camp Camp discord for any adult fans of the show which you can message me at Kaleuh.tumblr.com for the link if you can prove your age! 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me! Updates usually come once every two weeks, and with my birthday a few days ago it was even more delayed;; but I'm officially Canon David Age now, so that's fun!!
> 
> ANYWAY, let me know what you think of this VERY LONG ride of a chapter.

Trees arced on either side of you and David as you stepped along the dirt path, pebbles grating against the ground underfoot. You’d already seen the Mess Hall and Counselor’s Cabin, but you weren’t quite sure about what the rest of the camp would look like. Considering the wide variety of activities the campers had to choose from, you were excited to see just how expansive it was. David -- who had taken time to clean off the dried soda from his face while you were filling out the paperwork -- strode happily alongside you, talking in little anecdotes along the way.

“...And that’s why the campers weren’t allowed to partake in the town’s Free Ham Sandwich Day,” He finishes, watching you giggle. Suddenly, he perks up.

“Oh! By the way, did you have any questions about the manual?”

You blink, pursing your lips in thought. You definitely had a few thoughts about the pay, but it all seemed pretty straightforward otherwise.

“Honestly, everything seemed to make sense to me -- I think I just have questions about the camp in general.” As you spoke, David’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, I’d be happy to answer anything!”

You chuckle at his enthusiasm. “Okay, well for starters,” You begin, watching a few birds chitter happily overhead. “Those ten campers -- are they the whole camp?” David nodded.

“Yes they are! In fact, we’re coming up on their tents right now,” He gestures ahead. You look up to see a few beige, vaguely dirty tarp-houses. 

“Each of them has a tent-mate so that they can make friends easier and learn to mingle with all types of kids!” David says with glee. You ponder for a moment.

“So this is where they sleep? What about when it rains?”

“W-well, the tents provide a really great shelter! They’re way sturdier than they look!” He emphasizes. You hum thoughtfully, continuing the walk. Considering how extravagant the camp sounded in the manual, you were surprised the kids wouldn’t have their own cabins. You assume it was probably to enrich their camping experience as a whole. 

“That’s really cool!” You reply, unknowingly allowing David to exhale. “I always wanted to camp out in a tent.” David’s eyes get wide, as if you’d just told him you’ve never seen the sun.

“You mean you never have?”

“I mean, I’ve been camping before! But it was always indoors. I feel like I never got the genuine experience.” You explain with a slight bashfulness in your tone. David pipes up to speak, but is quickly cut off by your sudden realization.

“Oh my gosh, that _lake!_ ”

Before you shimmers a large body of water, complete with its own island in the middle. Your excitement controls your legs and you dash ahead of David, looking back to him from a bit away.

“This is _beautiful!_ ” You call out. David grins and jogs to catch up to you.  
“Isn’t it!? This is our very own Lake Lilac,” He says proudly. You find your breath taken away from you.  
“Wow...” You look at him. “Just making sure again -- I get to _live_ here?” 

David looks into your eyes, and for one of the first times, he finds himself unsure of what to say. Usually, he’d have to be pulling _teeth_ to get someone to see the beauty of Camp Campbell. Now, there was this girl in front of him, who loved it all with open arms. He knew you were just complimenting the camp, but he couldn’t help but feel personally flattered. Quickly, he laughs the feeling off.

“You sure do!” He replies, ears slightly red. “Gosh, it’s really great to see someone else so enthusiastic about nature...”

“What about the kids? Don’t they love it too?” You question. David leads the walk with you again, looking downward slightly as he speaks.

“Well -- they do! They just have...unique ways of showing it,” He explains reluctantly. You give a sympathetic smile, recognizing a look familiar to you.

“So what are they like?” You ask.  
“The kids?”  
“Yeah! What’s unique about them?”  
David chuckles.

“Well, let’s see...there’s Space Kid, who loves space -- that’s why he always wears an astronaut suit,” He starts. You playfully kick a rock along as he continues. 

“There’s Ered, who’s the oldest -- she loves skateboarding and playing things cool. And there’s Dolf! He’s... the youngest!” He lists, watching you play with the stone. “There’s Nurf, who has a few behavioral problems but really _wants_ to change...and then there’s Preston, who loves theater, Harrison, who loves magic, and Nerris, who loves tabletop games.” He finishes.

“What about Nikki and Neil and Max?” You inquire, kicking the pebble over towards David. He smiles.

“Nikki is adventurous. I’d say she loves the outdoors the most -- although, she can be pretty unpredictable. Neil is our little brainiac -- he came here for our science program.” David describes, watching the rock skip across the dirt from him.

“And Max?”  
He gives a sentimental sort of look.  
“Max is his own person,” He lightly taps the rock forward. “I bet he left quite an impression on you back at the Mess Hall, huh?”

“Sort of,” You answer, not wanting to admit a kid made you feel self conscious. “I guess I just got the sense that he...didn’t want me there? I know that’s probably crazy,” You say, dismissing your thoughts.

“It takes a lot of time for Max to warm up to anyone,” David reassures you. “He may have a prickly exterior, but underneath that is a really special kid.” You ruminate on that for a moment, before realizing something.

“Oh! That brings up another question I had!”  
“Fire away!”  
“What happened last year?”

David blinks, unsure of what you mean. “What happened last year?“ He repeats.  
“Yeah! Gwen told me there were ‘incidents’ with counselors in the past? Is that why everyone kinda freaked out?” David looks a little nervous.

“W-well, there were definitely...counselors who...didn’t work out! Yup, they wound up just not being able to handle the great outdoors. The kids were really disappointed with their...lack of experience,” He fumbles, making you curious. 

“B-but you’re not like either -- _any_ of them! The kids are going to _love_ you once they know all about you. In fact...” He pauses, contemplating something before smiling wide. “I have an idea! Why don’t we have a dinner tonight to celebrate you coming onboard? It’ll give the campers a chance to ask you questions and show them you’re safe -- and fun! -- to be around!”

You took notice of David’s odd changes in tone, but brightened at the idea.

“That sounds great! Plus, I can get to know everyone else, too!”

“Oh this is fantastic! I’ll need to ask the Quartermaster if he can prepare something for tonight -- and I need to tell Gwen to have the kids ready!” David chatters excitably. 

“I don’t want to trouble anyone!” You say with concern. “Were there other activities on their schedules?”

“Nope! It’s Saturday, so it’s a free day! I should just make sure we have things prepared ahead of time -- since activities start again tomorrow, would you mind if I showed you our activities field then?” David asks, with mild disappointment you wouldn’t get to see it all today.

“That’s totally fine! Plus, I haven’t even unpacked yet, so I can do that in the meantime!” You respond cheerily. 

“Oh of course! Where are my manners,” David juggles his thoughts. “I’ll show you to your room in the cabin!”

* * *

 

David told you all about how they renovated the cabin last year to include actual bedrooms as he showed you to yours. He helped you bring in your belongings (”I can get that for you! Unless you _want_ to carry it, in which case I will respect your decision and humbly hold the door open instead!”) and set up your furniture. The mattress wasn’t too bad -- it definitely smelled like a log cabin, but you didn’t mind too much. He seemed delighted, watching you bounce into it. (”It even comes with pillows!”)

Soon after, you realized _you hadn’t even told your parents yet_ , and this gave David time to go and tell the others about the dinner. Your folks could hardly believe that you made such a whirlwind decision, but were moreso relieved to hear that you’d gotten a paying job (you chose not to mention the pay rate) and that you’d be back by the end of summer. They knew how much you loved the mountains (”And if you hate it, just quit and get a job here!”)

Unbeknownst to you, a meeting was happening in the Mess Hall. David hustled to find Gwen outside the building, who had just traded places with Quartermaster to watch the kids clean. He then left to pursue Quartermaster -- who had ventured off to take care of some cryptic business in the forest -- while Gwen was left to inform the campers.

“Gwen, what the fuck is happening? Where is David and why isn’t he telling us anything?” Max spoke for the rest of the kids in the hall. Gwen sighed.

“Look Max, all David told me is that he wants to have a special dinner tonight so that we can welcome _____ and get to know her better.”  
“Who?”  
“The new girl.”

“Oh, come on!” He exclaimed. “How did the soda not scare her away? How did _David_ not scare her away?”

“I don’t know Max! But she’s here now, and _she_ actually seems pleasant to be around,” Gwen says, attitude present. “So you _better_ not screw this up for us. Another counselor means more breaks for me, so as far as I’m concerned, she passes in my book.”

“Are you sure she’s not gonna sacrifice us to _Xemug?_ ” Nikki imitates, holding a plastic knife to her own throat, dizzy-eyed and playful.

“No, she’s not,” Gwen snaps, snatching the utensil away from her. “We did a background check to make sure there was no spooky cult shit.”

“What is she like?” Space Kid asks innocently.

“When she gets here, you can find out for yourself -- that’s the point of this whole thing. But it won’t happen until every last drop of soda is cleaned up -- and unless you guys want ants in your food, you better start mopping.” Gwen finishes, plopping a big pair of headphones on. She waltzes to the corner of the room and lounges in a seat, eyes closed. The kids readily turn to one another.

“Okay, so David wanted to hold a welcome dinner as predicted,” Neil stated. “I think we have an opportunity to act out a few of our ideas from before now,” Neil thinks aloud, taking out a small notepad. The front page was titled, “WELCOME TO CAMP, ASSHOLE” with some schemes scribbled below it.

“I’m all for adolescent debauchery that will haunt us once we’ve outgrown the mindset, but how are we going to do any of this when Gwen’s right th--”

Loud snoring from the corner of the room interrupted Nurf’s line of thinking, causing the kids to turn and see Gwen; lazily snoozing in her seat.

“God she’s the worst.”

* * *

 

“_____! May I come in?”

You recognize David’s voice and look up from your phone. 

“Yes you can!”

David opens the door and smiles to see you on your bed.

“Are you getting settled in okay?” He asks, peeking in tenatively.  
  
“Yes I am! Being conveniently pre-packed from a vacation has its perks,” You reply. “Though, I definitely want to get some decorations. I was thinking I could even get a corkboard like yours!” He gasps.

“And then you could fill it with all your Camp Campbell memories!”  
“Exactly!”

He grins. “Well get ready to add one for the scrapbooks, because dinner is officially ready!”

You smile, following him out of the cabin. You weren’t worried at all about tonight -- everything was new and exciting and all the time you got to spend with David made you feel right at home. You felt inspired to show the kids that you were someone they could like.

David ventured closer to the doors and looked to you -- clearly thrilled about something -- before finally opening them.

In the Mess Hall, all the kids sat neatly at a long table. At the head of the table were two empty seats for you and David, and above them hung a few decorative banners that read, _Welcome to Camp._ The campers were all smiles as you walked in, some were even giggling about something.  
“Campe Diem, _____!” They all shout together. It was almost too cute for words. You touch your hand to your heart.

“Isn’t it great _____? They even decorated!” David exclaimed.

You laugh incredulously, feeling a bit like Belle in her castle. “You guys didn’t have to do all this! You’re all too sweet.” You say with sincerity.

You and David make your way to the table and sit down.

“Quartermaster was responsible for making all the food here! I don’t think you’ve formally met,” David gestures to the old man, standing aloof in the corner. You wave to him.

“Thank you so much for all of this! My name is _____! What’s yours?”

“Quartermaster.” He says stiffly.

You blink. “Oh, okay! Do you need a chair?”

“I don’t eat that.” He says, exiting the hall. You feel unnerved, but before you can ask any questions, David simply lays a hand on your shoulder and shakes his head, discouraging your curiosity.

“Psst, David, I think there’s something going on here,” Gwen whispers to her co-counselor, knowing the mischief the kids get into when she sleeps on the job. “The campers are being sus as fuck.”

“We have to encourage their good behavior, Gwen,” He utters back. “Especially right now.”

“Yeah, but David--”

“Alright, campers!” David announces, silencing the group. “We had a pretty exciting day today! But as you know, we have something even better right here in front of us! Everyone, Gwen and I would like to formally introduce you to your new counselor, _____!” He theatrically motions to you. You give a bright smile and wave.

“Nothing brings a family together like food, so I figured it’d be a great opportunity to get to know her better! You’re free to dig in, but everyone needs to have a question prepared.” David explains. “We’ll start with Gwen!”

Gwen was in the midst of reaching for the turkey, but froze at her name, clearly unprepared.

“Oh. Uhhh... how old are you?”  
“24!” You answer promptly.

“See? That wasn’t so hard!” David encourages, watching the campers observe. “Now someone else give it a go!”

Space Kid raises his hand. 

“Space Kid!”  
“What’s your favorite color?” He asks genuinely.

“Oh, that’s a tough one. I like all colors! But I think my favorite would have to be yellow, because it reminds me of the sun! It’s the color of a new day.” You extrapolate. He seems delighted, while David can’t hide his own gleamy-eyed reaction.

Next up was--

“Dolph!”  
“Do you like painting?” He inquires, doughy eyed.

“When I get to, yes! I’m not very good at it, but it’s definitely a lot of fun! Also, I love your accent! Are you German?”  
“Ja!” He replies cheerfully. 

While you were busy engaging with some of the kids, Max was rolling his eyes -- to him, you were just another adult trying to butter a few kids up for a paycheck. He gives a look across the table to Harrison, who nods in return, waving his wand.

“What’s your stance on evolution?” Neil asks, clearly on-guard.

You laugh a bit, thrown from the childish questions to such a mature one. 

“Well...I’m a woman of science,” you say, about to uncover the mashed potatoes lid in front of you. “So to answer your ques-- _Oh!_ ”

You nearly shriek as a massive frog leaps out of the bowl and onto your lap. The kids can’t control their laughter as you struggle to catch the amphibian. It slips out of your hands, scrambling onto your chest as you watch David hesitate from reaching there to grab it.

You finally manage take hold of it, potatoes crumbling down the front of your dress. It gives a long croak. You burst out laughing.

“Wow, I’ll have to ask Quartermaster for this recipe,” You jest. David nervously chuckles, taking the frog from you and placing it outside. Some of the campers giggle along with you, while others turn to Max -- clearly unamused that you didn’t freak out. He nods to Nikki, who pipes up to speak.

“Gee, _____! Have you tried any of the punch yet?” She says, holding up a pitcher. You were dabbing your dress to get the mashed potatoes out of it, but give her your attention.

“Not yet, Nikki!”  
“Here, I’ll pour it for you!” She shouts, pattering over to your seat and tipping the red liquid into your glass. You gratefully smile.

“That’s so nice of you! Thank you, Nikki!”  
“Pleasure’s all mine!” She says with a wink. Some of the campers giggle, which grabs Gwen’s attention.

“So _____: on a scale of one to ten, how are you at handling spicy things?” Nikki probes. Gwen suddenly perks up, with a newly found fear of where this might be going.

“Spicy things? I’m not too bad at it,” You say, sipping from the glass. “But I really prefer sweet things instea--”

You suddenly start to feel your throat grow hot -- a searing pain was spreading all throughout your mouth. Your eyes prick with tears as you choke, coughing and hacking up whatever it was you just drank. Gwen springs to her feet, slapping at your back to get you to breathe. The kids were howling with laughter, while David rushed to get you a glass of water. You couldn’t articulate that you needed milk to neutralize the spice, but graciously accepted the water anyway. David stood alongside Gwen, now privy to the kids’ behavior.

“Campers, _what_ is going on here?”

“Hey nerd,” Nurf calls from a far side of the table. “Do you like your marshmallows _well-done?_ ” He whips out an arrow, tipped with a flaming marshmallow, and fires it toward you. David shrieks and bats it away with a plate, stomping it out on the floor. The panic subsides in you and you look to Gwen, who was screaming at the kids to behave. Their laughter was uproarious, and you were confused and unsure of what to do. You then look to Max: he was seated calmly at the opposite head of the table. He smiles gently, making direct eye contact with you as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers -- giving Preston the opening to pull a rope hidden behind one of the curtains.

Tucked behind the _Welcome to Camp_ banner was an unseen bucket that was perched precariously above you. Once tipped, the pail pours a slurry of ketchup directly over you, slopping over your hair, face, and dress. David gives one of the most horrified gasps you’ve ever heard, slapping both hands to his mouth. You stand in shock, trying to process what had just happened, while some of the kids were practically in hysterics on the floor. Gwen continued to yell, while Max seemed to be reveling in the disaster, smirking right at you.

In the chaos, David puts a hand on your shoulder. You could barely make out what he was saying in the noise, but he takes your hand and quickly herds you out of the Mess Hall, in the midst of cheers.

* * *

 

Once outside, the harmonious chirping of crickets was a welcome change to the chaos you’d just experienced. David takes both your hands in his, worry straining his face.

“Are you alright?” He dotes. The man looked as though he was guilty of the whole fiasco.

You blink, still in a state of shock from the whole thing. You look around, trying to find a suitable answer, and come up with nothing.

Instead, laughter bubbles out of you.

David looks confused as you spring into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, gripping both his hands as if you were trying to get him to laugh along with you.

“You...you’re laughing,” He says, unsure of what to do.  
“I am!” You reply, unable to stop.  
“W-why? Aren’t you--”  
“That was _insane!_ ” You breathe. “I can’t believe they did that!” You grin, bouncing your hands in his. He starts to smile.

“Y-you’re not upset? You’re not mad?”  
“Well,” you sniff, finally getting a hold of yourself. “I need to see if these stains will come out first -- then I’ll have a verdict.” You giggle. He suddenly realizes that standing around while the condiment was drying was probably a bad idea.

“R-right! I’ll show you where the laundry room is!”

He quickly hustles you to the washers and dryers, where you find a small backroom for hand-washables to change in. You strip -- fully, realizing your bra was in danger of being ruined too. You grab some nearby stain removal solution and get to work, massaging out the tomato substance under hot water. 

You were lucky you got to it relatively quickly, because the damage was luckily undoable. David shyly knocked at the door, handing over a large, spare button-down that was lying around. You thanked him, grabbing it and changing. It was practically pajamas on you, but you were only wearing it for the walk to the showers.

You step out of the room and David (who didn’t lay a single glance on you) escorted you over to the showers, where he gathered one of the nightgowns from your room to place outside the door, as asked. 

Once done, you found yourself thankful that the ketchup smell wasn’t too pungent on you (but still faintly present.) You toweled off and gathered your belongings from the dryer in the laundry room, finally making your way to the cabin.  
  
Gwen and David were nowhere to be seen -- you figured they were scolding the campers or either already passed out, so you made yourself comfortable on your bed, blow-drying your hair and texting a few friends about the day.

After a bit, you heard a soft knock at your door.

“_____?”

You smile.

“Hey David. Come on in.”

He timidly peeks in and spies you in your pajamas, freshly cleaned and free of ketchup. He perks up at the sight.

“How are you feeling?” He says, entering the room and quietly closing the door behind him. “We sent the campers to bed -- with no pudding for the whole week,” He says, disappointed that he even had to dole out that punishment. “Gwen is already asleep -- I just wanted to check in on you one last time.” He says quietly. You scoot over, motioning for him to sit.

“I’m totally fine, David. Couldn’t be better, honestly.” You say, feeling the bed move with his weight next to you. He smiles sympathetically.

“I’m really sorry with how things went tonight,” He begins. “I think the kids have more trust issues than I thought when it comes to new counselors,” He frowns. “That was my fault. I shouldn’t have just assumed that they’d be A-OK with it.” He looks off in thought.  
“But you...”

He doesn’t continue.

“...But I?” You urge him on. He laughs, finding his words.

“You _really_ weren’t afraid back there,” He says, lighting up at you. “You just took it all in stride! You had a _flaming marshmallow_ shot at you and you were _laughing_ about it!” He lists proudly, making you blush a bit. “Most people would have run away for sure.”

“Well, like I said: it’s gonna take more than soda to scare me away. And, I guess, also more than ketchup.” You say, watching him chuckle in the dim lamplight of your room. You felt your heart flutter. 

“I guess I just...I just wanted to let you know it’s... _really_ good to have someone here like you. The kids really need it, and I...I-I mean, I just,” He fumbles, clearing his throat a bit. “It’s...good to have such a positive influence here.” He finally finishes. You beam warmly.

“I mean, they have _you_ here, don’t they? You literally _radiate_ positivity.” You giggle. You didn’t intend to make him blush -- you were just stating a fact, after all. His cheeks redden anyway.

“W-well, in any case, I’m glad I’m not the _only_ one.” He says. You can’t help but feel your own face flush in the moment, neither of you saying a word.

“Uh-- s-so, I wanted to give you something,” He says finally. You didn’t even notice he was holding something until now, but he hands over a small counselor’s uniform, similar to his and Gwen’s.

“So you can wear it for your official first day tomorrow!” He brightens, watching you marvel at it. You share his smile.

“This is great! Thank you, David!” You respond gratefully.

“No problem! You need one, after all,” He says, finally getting up from the bed and heading to the door. “When the kids see you in that uniform tomorrow, they’re gonna know you’re sticking around, no matter what!” David boasts confidently. He pauses.

“...Are you, sticking around?” He softens, suddenly self conscious. You grin, giving him the official Camp Campbell salute.

“No matter what!”

You can practically see stars in his eyes when he sees you do this, and he gives one back to you just the same.

“Goodnight, _____.”  
“Goodnight, David.”

He leaves you to yourself, and you exhale -- unaware you were even holding your breath.


End file.
